steaming snake
by I Wish i was the avatar18
Summary: raised by marines and became a pirate, i will succeed where my father failed and i will protect my little bro at all costs. nothing will stand is our way.


**I'm back baby… well at least I hope I am and don't let my ADHD get the better of me again…**

 **Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto nor do i own One Piece!**

On an island in the east blue a cloud of steaming mist came ashore and moved through the land as if it were alive. It continued to move until surrounding four people on a road talking about a woman whom had a past with the mist itself.

"How do you know the exact amount she hid?"

A blond haired man appeared from the steaming mistags it reversed into his body.

"That would be because this marine has been accepting bribes from Arlong for years."

The blue haired woman and her Orange haired sister gasped as the man appeared.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"Nami, just as you had made a deal with arlong, so too have I. Our deal was that no harm would befall either of you two… he made his fatal mistake… as did you… marines." Naruto stated.

The leading marine started to back up in fear of the man in front of him.

"It can't be, what could you possibly be doing on an island like this."

"I do not see how that is your business…" Naruto told him.

The captain grabbed his gun and fired at Naruto with a smirk but the bullet just passed right through Naruto.

The captain's smirk widened as a scream was heard and Naruto whipped his head around to see Nojiko with a bullet wound.

Naruto growled and turned back to the marine captain.

Naruto's body started to emit steam ass his body temperature started to rise.

Naruto walked foreword and grabbed the captain by his face.

"Allow me to show you part of how I received by 620 million beli bounty." Naruto stated as the marines body emitted steam as he shriviled up into a husk of a corpse.

Nami picked up Nojiko and told Naruto, "we have to get her to a doctor" before running off towards town.

Naruto did not immediately follow her though.

Instead he turned to the other gathered marines and chuckled darkly,

"You all played a part in this so you all need to die… nothing personal, oh wait, yes it is." He said before turning into mist and passing through marines one by one touching them and evaporating all of the water in their bodies.

Naruto reformed next to the Doctor just as Nojiko was set down on the ground.

"What happened to Nojiko?" The doctor asked.

"She was shot, by the marines." Ginzo told him.

"The marines?"

"Arlong has been working with those damned marines all along. He has been lying to our nami for the past eight years. He never intended to honor their agreement."

"Hey nami, need any help with anything?" A boy with a straw hat asked while Naruto stood there looking at him with bug eyes.

Nami turned around and yelled at the boy before running off.

"Geez, what is her problem." The boy said.

Naruto started to walk towards him as people started to notice him.

"Oh, Naruto, you have returned." A villager stated as Naruto stood in front of the boy with a straw hat.

Naruto stood at around 6 foot 5 inches with blond hair covered by a black hat with twin tassels that end in hearts. He has blue eyes hidden behind black shades. Under his right eye are four heart tattoos and a black demented smile tattoo that extends from his mouth. He wore a white dress shirt with black heart designs on it. Draped over his shoulders in a coat made out of black feathers. For pants he wore simple blue-grey jeans with red shoes.

Naruto's glasses slid down his nose a little bit so his eyes were visible,

"Luffy…" Naruto stated.

"Big bro?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah Luffy it is me." Naruto answered.

"What brings you here?" Luffy asked.

Naruto turn around and said, "come with me, there are things we need to discuss" before walking away with Luffy in toe.

It was around an hour later when the two returned to see Nami alone on her knees stabbing her arm repeatedly and shouting out arlong's name.

Luffy walked up to her and stopped her from harming herself any farther.

"Luffy… what do you want? You do not know anything about this. You do not know what ad been happening on this island for the past eight years." Nami said.

"Nope, I don't." Luffy admitted.

"This has nothing to do with you, I told you to leave this place." Nami told him.

"Yep you sure did."

"Then leave, leave, I told you to get out of here. Get out of here now."

Naruto walked up to nami and got down on one knee in front of her and put a hand on her shoulder.

Nami looked up at him with tears streaming down her face. She then looked at Luffy.

"Luffy, Naruto, help me." She pleaded.

"Of course." Luffy told her.

"Nami, you should already know that I would do just about anything for you and Nojiko." Naruto told her.

"We will help because that is what friends do." Luffy said as he took his hat off and placed it on her head while Naruto draped his coat around her shoulders before walking off with Luffy.

A bit down the road zoro, usopp and sanji were waiting.

"Let's go." Luffy stated.

"Right!" The three yelled.

After a bit of walking zoro asked,

"So, you are the man known as the steam snake? The same man that has a bounty over 600 million beli?"

"Yep, that is me." Naruto admitted.

"What is your stake in this?" Zoro asked.

"Nami and her sister mean a lot to me while Luffy is my brother." Naruto stated.

"Wait luffy is your brother? You look nothing like each other." Usopp pointed out.

"We are adopted brothers. My mother died in childbirth while my father died as a marine when I was still but a child. Luffy and I have done many crazy things together when we were kids. You can ask me more later when we get back to the ship since we are now ship mates."

The rest of the walk was continued in silence.

At the gates to Arlong park a crowd of villagers were halted outside.

"Step aside." Luffy ordered.

Nojiko ran up to the front,

"Naruto, do not do this, please." Nojiko pleaded.

"If I do not do this then I would be spitting on what Nami asked me to do and all those whom have lost their lives to Arlong. By stopping me from freeing this village you are spitting on bellemere's grave. I know that you want to fight, but we can talk about that after we kick arlong's ass."

With Naruto done talking Luffy walked up to the gate and punched the stone gate to rubble.

"Now which one of you is Arlong."

The fish man on a thrown glared at him,

"That would be me, and what are you supposed to be?" Arlong asked.

"A pirate." Luffy stated.

"You want to talk to the boss, first you got to talk to us." Two fish men stated as they got in front of Luffy only to be bound by many snakes coming out from under Naruto's sleeves.

"Struggle and the poison from these snakes will kill you within minutes. Or I can simply touch you and evaporate all the water in your bodies leaving you both as dried up husks. Or I can just melt you alive." Naruto stated with a monotone which freaked the villagers and fish men out.

"So scary…" one of them stated.

"You messed with nami and bribed marines who in turn harmed Nojiko. If it were up to me I would just kill you and be done with it. But my captain told me only to kill if necessary." Naruto informed them.

Naruto just held those fish men still along with some others while Luffy dealt with the rest of the Arlong pirates.

(The fight is pretty much canon)

"Hey Naruto, why are you not fighting?"

"This is a battle for them to prove their strength to each other as much as to themselves. I do not think I will be needed in this fight. Which I most likely will not be needed." Naruto stated.

Later that day:

Naruto walked around the festival before noticing Nojiko sitting alone on a bench drinking alcohol. Naruto walked up to her and sat down next to her.

"So… you said that you want to fight?" Naruto asked even though it was more of a statement.

"…yeah, I want to fight along side you, your brother and my sister." Nojiko admitted.

"I have a way for that to happen… though you will not be able to swim ever again. This is the only way I would allow you to come along. Choose carefully." Naruto warned.

"Adventure on the seas with friends and family sounds better to me." Nojiko stated.

"Very well then," Naruto started before reaching into his coat and pulled out a brown pear shaped fruit with swirls on it.

"What is that?" Nojiko asked.

"This is what is known as a devil fruit. By eating this you will gain powers beyond what is capable by normal human means. You will become like Luffy and I. This is a logia class devil fruit known as the mori mori no mi or the wood wood fruit if you will. The power to control plants at your fingertips. Eat it, just do not expect it to taste good. Devil fruits always taste bad."

Nojiko reached out and took the devil fruit. And took a bite out of it and coughed at the taste but felt a surge of power through her body as she began to feel at one with nature.

Three days later:

Three days of eating drinking and partying ended with Naruto running through town with an angry Sanji chasing after him yelling at Naruto for sleeping with Nami and Nojiko.

Four hours later sanji had calmed down and the ship was loaded with supplies.

"Hard to believe we have only been on this island a few days. It feels like a lifetime." Usopp said.

"Hehe, yeah." Luffy laughed.

"When a lot happens all at once, that feeling can appear." Naruto stated as he lit a cigarette.

Naruto sighed as Nojiko sat next to him on a barrel.

"I can't thank you enough for helping us." Nojiko told him

"Think nothing of it, Nojiko. I did what needed to be done and gave you a means to accomplish your goals." Naruto told her.

"True, but where is Nami?" She asked.

Sanji suddenly started arguing with Zoro about Nami. Naruto just sighed and took a long drag of his cigarette as he heard Nami yell out.

"Set sail!"

"Wait what?" Usopp asked.

"She said to set sail, so let's set sail." Luffy stated.

"Are you sure it is okay for her to leave like this?" Zoro asked.

"My sister does what she wants to do. Always has, and she always will." Nojiko stated with a smile as Nami weaved through the crowd of people before long jumping onto the ship and lifting her shirt a bit which caused a whole bunch of wallets and purses to fall on the ground… all of which were from the crowd of people. Nami then took out a wad of Beli and kissed it with a smile.

"She has not changed one bit." Usopp stated with a deadpan.

"You don't say." Zoro retorted.

The next day:

Naruto woke up and headed up to the main deck and saw everybody looking at a map.

"So… figure out where we are headed next?" Naruto asked.

"Loguetown, the town Gol D. Roger was born and executed in." Nami stated.

"Alright, it has been a while since I was there. Also there is somebody there whom would be useful to have on our crew." Naruto said.

"And whom would this be?" Nojiko asked.

"You will find out soon enough." Naruto said with a smirk

 **That is all for now folks.**


End file.
